


The Chosen Omega

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: The Chosen Omega Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Nico di Angelo, Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt Hazel Levesque, Beta Lucius Malfoy, Beta Narcissa Black Malfoy, Beta Remus Lupin, Demigod Harry Potter, Demigod James Potter, Demigod Most of the Wizarding World, Demigod Severus Snape, Demigod Tom Riddle, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Harry Potter, Omega James Potter, Omega Jason Grace, Omega Percy Jackson, Omega Severus Snape, Post Prophecy of Seven, Post Titan War, Pre-Prisoner of Azkaban, Protective Demigods, Protective Remus Lupin, There Are Other Potters, Uncle Nico Di Angelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10196150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: Three of the Pantheons have been joined in one young man.Harry Potter's life is a lie.He's been told for years that he was the last Potter but most don't remember that he has cousins or a sister. He's been told for years that his parents were James and Lily Potter but that was lie as well.With his 13th birthday and his Presentation into an Omega, he finds out the truth. But what is the truth? And what else has been a lie?





	1. 12:01 AM, August 1st, 1993

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second place winner of poll! I'm not entirely sure as of right now where this is _fully_ going to go but I have some idea so we'll all just have to wait and see. 
> 
> Next week will be third place - _By Gray Light_ \- so stay tuned for that. 
> 
> The only thing I can think of that you absolutely need to know is that the PJatO world was brought backwards in time, so the Titan War ended in 1990. 
> 
> ~Kate-Lee
> 
>  **Edit** (Mar17) - I'm an idiot. This _is_ Post-Titan War but it's also Post-Prophecy of Seven. However I haven't read past _Mark of Athena_ so whatever knowledge I know is from the wiki. The Prophecy of Seven is what was finished in 1990 not the Titan War.
> 
>  **Update** (Apr6): it has come to my attention (thanks to turtledisc) that I've been stepping on the line of violating the T &C of AO3, so to remedy that I've moved the links to both Patreon and Ko-Fi over to my blog - you can still ask questions and read up on anything you need there if you don't want to go to twitter/tumblr/email for the answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has gone through the following edits:
> 
>   1. Original Version: 1733 wc
>   2. February 2018: 2191 wc
> 


The wards pinging a soft noise in the back of their minds was the first thing that alerted the twin occupants of a large manor house in the English countryside to the changing of time. With a wave of a wand by one, the time and date appeared in silver text floating just above their heads, startling the two men as they stared at it in shock.

“Harry,” They spoke at the same time, pushing themselves up to look at each other over the arms of the couches where they were sitting. Thick tomes were set away on tables nearby before they got up from their seats and exited the room, heading down the right hall to a room a few windows away from the library where they’d been all day.

The single portrait on the wall amongst dozens of tapestries displaying various woodland themes and windows with clear or forest-themed stained glass was empty when they arrived in front of it and its accompanying door, but a quick tap against the frame brought the image of a man – one about the same age as the two of them – into view, and the little plaque at the base of the portrait shimmered as he came into sight to show the name of the new inhabitant.

**‘Castor Mauren Potter**

**January 16 th, 1956 – March 18th, 1981’**

“Is it Harry?” The twins studied the portrait, waiting calmly but still anxiously for an answer. There were two children this could be, their nephew – who was most likely – or their niece – who was a year younger than their nephew, but still a possibility.

“Aye, it is our little nephew. He’s asleep now, as he should be, but I don’t know when he’ll wake up,” Castor replied, studying his brothers carefully from his portrait. “It all depends on how well he takes this. August, you and Dorian are obviously going to have to wait for whoever is his magical guardian to arrive. They are most definitely going to come looking for him.”

“We’ll stay up tonight and wait for whoever it is.”

“But we’ll give it until at least the day after tomorrow before we go to the Ministry or Gringotts to see what’s going on.”

“Let us know how he fairs, yeah?”

The twins exchanged sentences like they were the same person, much like another set of twins well-known. They’d always talked that way, so it was not surprising that Castor only nodded, his unruly Potter hair falling over Black gray eyes before he turned away and disappeared from the frame, the plaque going blank again.

The twins turned identical gray-brown heterochromic eyes to each other before with a decisive nod, they turned on their heads and returned to the library. Their books taken from the tables where they’d left them, the two men exited the library again and headed down to the left, moving to the entranceways on the first floor.

A house-elf called had two half-circle lounging chairs brought into the Floor room from a sitting room on the second floor, and the two men directed the Elf to place them along the empty wall facing the three Floos which made up the room. Once finished, the Elf brought in a small table and tea, and the two men settled in comfortably on the chairs to wait and see who would come.

 

**~ABOBA~**

Unbeknownst to August and Dorian, many watched over the boy who’d appeared into the Cradle. Some were forbidden from interacting with him directly, some couldn’t interact due to outside forces keeping them away, while others were simply waiting for their time to approach to come. There were some that were close enough that it would only take a few hours for them to get to the manor if they were allowed to come, but there were others who would have to take a few days to arrive based on location or other previous agreements. Several others were incapable of coming through injury, illness, or simply the fact that they remembered naught about the events that had come to pass. There were more powerful beings, beings who stood in the shadows, watching and waiting to slip away or send their envoys to see the boy they’d come to be so attached to in the thirteen years watching.

 

Two of the few who were close enough to arrive quickly and were unimpeded sat together at the kitchen table of a small cottage a few hundred kilometres away from London proper. They were close enough that it would take only a few hours to arrive, if they only stopped to avoid being caught by the Mundanes and the others of Magic who stood to be an obstacle between them and their goal of visiting the boy.

Both men had been calm as they waited for the time to change over and their magic to signal that what they hoped wouldn’t come tonight, had come after all. When the time changed over with a tinkling twelve rings of the clock on the wall, and their magic signalled, both only picked up their cups of tea and rose from the table, moving from the kitchen to the front room to settle down on the couches set out in front of the large window.

“We’ll have to go and see,” The younger man stated, pushing gold-blond hair away from cat-green eyes. “He might be better off than we expected.” He reached up another hand and rubbed over his sternum, a short grimace crossing his features.

“Yes, but at the same time–” The other responded, motioning to the fact that the first was rubbing a hand at his chest. “–based on your actions, he could be much worse than we expected.” He took a sip of his tea before putting the cup back down and turning his body to stare out the window into the darkness surrounding the house.

“There is only one way to find out Remus,” The first man murmured, eyes flashing from human pupils to cat-like pupils rapidly as his thoughts got away with him.

“That is true, Raion,” Remus replied, his voice just as quiet as his companion’s in the silence of their home. “There is only one way to find out for sure how much pain our cub has gone through, and that is to go and see him ourselves. But we will have to wait until morning to be sure that the wards have been changed to let us in.”

 

Another of those close enough to arrive in a few hours and who remembered the events of yesterdays gone past lie awake in his bed, staring up at the white marble ceiling of his bed chambers as he waited for the time to change and the next day to begin.

Once the time had changed over, he rolled over before sitting up. “Dobby,” He called quietly, not wanting to alert anyone to what was going on, or that he was still awake.

With a small pop, a small being with big green eyes and floppy ears appeared before him, keeping quiet so as not to disturb the others in the room. “Master Lucius wants update?”

“Yes. What is going on with Harrison?” Lucius asked.

“Young Master Riddle-Prince in the Potter Cradle.” The tiny Elf wrung his hands unhappily as he continued, “He in worse shape than his Uncles think. The Fat Whale took offense to Master Harrison inflating his Sister. Master Harrison ran away to Leaky Cauldron, but Magic brings him home to Potter Manor, and his things. His owl not happy, but she looks better out of the cage.”

“Alert Severus to what potions will be needed, but do not tell him who they are for. I will pick them up in the morning before I go to the Manor.” Lucius reached out and patted the Elf on the head before nodding to dismiss him.

Dobby disappeared with another pop, and when Lucius looked at the bedside table, he found a cup of warm milk that smelled faintly of honey. With a smile, Lucius picked up the glass and settled back down into bed to drink it.

 _Everything is about to come to light,_ he thought as he drank his milk. He smirked to himself as he stretched to set the glass back on the table before he laid down. _We’re going to win._

In another place, and another time, and probably another dimensional space itself, one of the many powerful beings who watched over the child, paced the length of his rooms. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth he wandered the length of the room from wall to wall in front of floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out onto a dark landscape. His dark clothes fluttered around his legs, thick cloth getting caught around his ankles slightly before he moved again, and the material unlocked from its catch.

He ignored the door opening behind him and continued his pacing. He tapped his fingers rapidly against his thigh, brain working overtime as he fought to come to a decision on what to do now.

“What seems to be the problem, Boss?”

The man sighed quietly, spinning on the balls of his feet to face his guest. Black eyes studied the younger man before him carefully; nothing was out of place, from the tip of every perfectly placed silver hair and feather to the soles of his bright red converse. The pair of dark-tinted red sunglasses that covered his eyes stood out vibrantly against the paleness of his skin.

“Harrison’s Presentation has begun.” It was all that needed to be said for the younger man to stop in place where he was crossing the room from the door.

“I could go to him, seeing as you can’t, if that was what you wanted.” He stepped closer to the older man carefully, watching to make sure that his approach was appreciated.

“Thank you, Thanatos. I would appreciate it if you did so.” He rounded the desk and rested a hand on the other man’s shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“Anything for you, Hades,” Thanatos commented seriously, the look on his face controlled for only a moment before a shit-eating grin broke out on his face. “Besides, he’s practically my brother!”

“Little shit,” Hades muttered, smiling to himself as the younger man wandered out of his office. He turned back to the window, stepping up to the glass and staring out at the darkness of the river Styx. “I will find you, my son. I will find you,” He whispered into the silence of the room.

After a long moment of time spent staring out at the darkness of his realm, he turned away from the window and moved to the small pool in the corner where black water ran to make a dark misty cloud. Pulling a drachma from his pocket, he flipped it through his fingers for a moment before throwing it into the mist coming off the pool.

“Iris, please accept my offering. I wish to speak to Nico.”

The mist shimmered for a brief moment before a rainbow spread through it. The rainbow flashed three times before settling on a deep set of colors as the image of a young man appeared.

“Father?” The young man questioned, head tipped to the side to spill curls down into his face.

“Hello, my son,” Hades replied as he settled down into the chair next to the pool. “How have you been?”

“Well. Percy and Jason are fighting again, over what only their fathers know,” Nico replied, tugging the curls back out of his eyes. “You don’t usually call for socials, though, so what is it you wanted?”

“You know me very well, my son,” Hades remarked, chuckling. “I called because of your nephew. His presentation started, and I need you to take young Alabaster Torrington with you to visit him.”

“Who else is going to be arriving?”

“Thanatos is going in my stead. Your brother-in-law Fenrir is most likely to be both his father and sister’s champion. Hecate’s champion will be Alabaster. Anubis will go to see his grandson himself, I’m sure. The boy’s mortal uncles – both blood and not – will be there. His immortal aunts and uncles will also be visiting. Bast is sending one of her warriors, a young lion named Raion. Heka’s champion is up in the air. The boy’s godfathers will also be arriving – or at least attempting to. There is to be a contingency from the Celtics. The Veela Queen is sure to send a representative. And there will probably be more that will arrive as the months pass.”

“Where are we going exactly?”

“There is a meeting point just inside England’s borders. Anubis and Fenrir will meet you there. Anubis will call you to the place.”

“Of course, Father. I’ll talk to Chiron, and we’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“Thank you for looking out for your nephew, Nico. I know that Tom will appreciate it.”

“If only we could find him…”

“I know. I know. We will find him soon enough, I can promise you that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 


	2. 10:30 AM, August 1st, 1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Guardians and Family begin to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped to get the next chapter of DHT out today, but alas, I haven't finished it so it'll have to wait. 
> 
> Next week, I plan on posting the next two - that's right **2** \- chapters of _By Gray Light_ and the reason for that is how closely tied together they are. So stay tuned for that. 
> 
> ~Kate-Lee
> 
> This chapter has gone through the following edits:
> 
>   1. Original Version: 3785 wc
>   2. February 2018: 4774 wc
> 


The farthest left Floo flaring to life startled both August and Dorian into awareness from their half-sleep states. They sat up properly on their chairs, just in time to see a tall platinum blond man step out of the green flames. The three stared at each other for a long moment before any of them spoke.

“Lords Potter,” The blond greeted, studying them carefully.

“Lord Malfoy,” They greeted in return, standing from their chairs will all the grace being purebloods left them. “How can we help you?”

“I’m here to see you about Harrison.”

The Potter Lords’ gazes softened, and they relaxed from their straight laced stance, the tension draining from their shoulders as they rubbed at their faces with thin fingered hands. “Thank Merlin,” They breathed together, reaching out to wrap their arms around the other Alpha’s chest as they pressed their heads to his shoulders.

“Thank Merlin, you remember,” August murmured into Lucius’ chest.

Lucius chuckled harshly, squeezing them tightly. “I often forget that I was away for my final Inheritance. And you weren’t around for the first one,” He murmured into their hair as he breathed in their scents, settling himself with the scents of his family. “I was away in France and you were away visiting your Aunts in Germany when I went through my final Inheritance. Some Veela characteristics came through which is probably what protected me from the spell.”

August nodded, “We’ve figured out how the spell works.”

“It only affects those in a certain radius that have no creature characteristics,” Dorian began.

“We were outside the radius, and we have the added bonus of having Demonic characteristics.”

“Do you know who else remembers from the group?”

Lucius sighed quietly, leading the two over to the chairs. He tugged his wand from the head of his cane, before with a wave, he conjoined the two chairs into one large couch. He motioned the twins to sit before he settled down next to August who had settled to the right of his brother who had curled himself against the arm.

With a sigh, Lucius began to speak, “Narcissa remembers some but as a Judge, a fair amount of those memories didn’t take in the wake of her attempt at Judgement. Remus, I’m sure remembers, as he was also out of the country, visiting family and playing envoy to the Continental Packs, and the base fact that he is a werewolf meant that he _should_ remember.” Lucius paused, rolling his cane between his palms and watching as the silver cobra spun and threw out reflections of the overhead light. “Alice and Frank seem to remember, but between the curse exposure and its ravings it is difficult to tell what is real and what is merely a figment of their imaginations.”

“We will have to talk Lady August and Neville into sending them away,” August remarked, shifting slightly to lean more against Dorian’s side.

“Switzerland has made exponential progress on healing curse exposure,” Dorian added in. “Especially that of _Crucio_ and the _Imperious_.”

“They might not be one-hundred percent because of the amount of time that has passed with them in St. Mungo’s since the original curses were cast, but they will most definitely be lucid and returned to close to what they were before the curse.”

Lucius reached into the pocket of his robes at the reminder, pulling the pouch of potions from within. He handed the bag off to Dorian, watching as the other opened it and looked in.

“What are these for?” Dorian questioned, sifting through the numerous vials of potions in the bag, eyebrow raising steadily at the type and strength of some. As a Potions Master, Dorian knew what every one of the potions did but he had no idea what or who they were for.

“I have an Elf watching over Harrison,” Lucius admitted. “According to the Elf, Harrison left his current residence and arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at about eleven last night.” He tapped his fingers against his thigh, falling from Pureblood stoicism as he debated how to say the next, “His current guardians – who I assume shouldn’t be his guardians – are not kind to him. I won’t get into specifics, as it is not my story to tell, but they most definitely do not treat him well.”

Dorian and August both drew in harsh breaths and shared a dark look before at a touch to their legs by Lucius’ cane, they relaxed after letting out another deep breath. There was nothing they could currently do but they had time to prepare before Harry woke and left the Cradle. If Harry was with who they though, it would be quite simple to get her to sign over the rights for Harry to them.

The silence of thought was broken by the Floo flaring again, and two men stepping from the green flames. The first dipped his tawny head to the three already gathered before stepping out of the way for the other man to come closer.

As soon as they laid their eyes on the second man, Dorian and August had to fight down the instinct to just jump up and steal him away to their rooms. They weren’t _exactly_ sure why they were feeling this way, but they knew that they had to keep control at least until Harry was settled. Then, and only then, would they go about figuring out what was going on, even if they had a faint idea already what was happening with them.

“Remus!” The twins greeted simultaneously, grinning at the tawny-haired man as he stepped close.

“Dorian, August,” Remus greeted in return, before turning to Lucius, “Lucius. May I introduce to you, Heir Raion Noda, Champion of Bast.”

“Merry met,” Raion greeted, bowing his head to all three Lords as he stepped up to Remus’ side. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Lords Potter, Lord Malfoy.”

“Merry met,” The three replied before Lucius spent a moment studying the younger man. “Lady Bast sent you to see Harrison?”

“She and Anubis are close,” Raion remarked. “The Dog God asked my mistress to supply a guard for the young Godling.” He waved a hand, conjuring a simple seat for himself and Remus to settle on. “Lady Bast was torn between getting someone younger, but I was the closest of the age group Lady Bast had in mind. There were also the bonuses of my secondary form being quite large in size and power, as well as the fact that my younger brother is a student at Hogwarts.”

“That’s right. Takashi is a seventh form isn’t he?” Lucius remarked, having seen the name on several forms in his time as Head of the Board of Governors as well as in letters from both his son and niece.

“Yes, seventh form Ravenclaw,” Raion told them.

“Last Bast is most likely to come herself at some point within the next few weeks before Harrison leaves for the new school year at Hogwarts,” Remus interjected, stretching out his back by twisting his torso until the discs popped.

“It is most likely,” Raion agreed, nodding his head. “She told me that she was preparing a gift for her favourite great-nephew.”

“Oh boy,” Dorian muttered under his beath. He could only guess what this gift was going to be. It could be anything as Bast was known for giving extravagant gifts to family and friends. He could only hope that this gift wouldn’t be too crazy.

With a sigh, Dorian called for an Elf to bring him a lap desk, some parchment, and a self-inking quill. With his request brought, he turned his attention to writing out instructions and explanations for Harry, as some of the potions would be needed to be administered before he left the Cradle in a week’s time, while the rest could most likely wait until after, but better to have it _all_ written down now, just in case they were needed.

The Cradle, like all Presentation Rooms – most of which could be found in Family Holds (the main Seat of magical families, like Malfoy Manor or Bone Hall for the Malfoy and Bones families respectively) with a few in Hospitals for new lines – magically sealed with the arrival of the Presenting party. No living being, other than House Elves and the Presenting, are allowed inside until the seal is broken, either by the Presentation finishing or a dire need for outside help.

The Seal wasn’t always in place on Presentation Rooms. The architectural spell was created and put into place after the youngest Omega daughter of a now unknown Lord was attacked during her Presentation week in the early 900s. The son of the groundskeeper for her Family estate had recently presented as an Alpha, and at the time those of lower classes didn’t have access to the same Controllers as those of the higher classes, so with the pheromones she’d been giving off, he’d lost hold over his thinly leashed control. They’d had to marry after the fact – which was what they’d wanted in the first place, after years of closeness between the two of them – and she’d given birth to a young son only ten months later, three months after their wedding.

Additionally, the only things allowed into the Cradle after the beginning of a Presentation were the portraits for painted family that remained in the room year-round, anything the Presenting had brought in themselves, and anything that the Elves brought in for the Presenting. The reasoning being, that it would keep outside scents which could set the Presenting off.

The only time that the Seal would open before the time was up was if the Presenting had need of someone from the outside. Notable instances like the Kidnapped Prince – an Heir of House Prince who had been taken as babe in the early 1200s and sold into slavery but returned fourteen years later for his Presentation – or the Raven Black – a daughter of the House of Black from 1565, who’d gone into an epileptic fit and needed outside help when she began her Presentation.

The men gathered desperately hoped that Harry would have no need of them before the week was out. They didn’t want to know just how bad off he’d been without them.

“Do we know who all is coming?” August questioned distractedly as he leaned over to look at the parchment that Dorian was writing on.

“No, but there are suspicions of course,” Remus answered, shifting on his seat. He smiled at the distractedness of the youngest of their group – August and Dorian by the potions and the list, and Raion by the previous two, a small confused frown on his face – sharing an amused look with Lucius, both of the older men knowing full well what the issue between the three was. “All we know,” He continued, “is that there is about to be a lot of people here to see him.”

 

**~ABOBA~**

Elsewhere, on the coast of the island, a dark brown long-furred wolf waited on a large oddly black stone that stood out from the hillside like a platform over a small creek that ran just below it. A wisp of dark fire bloomed in midair before it spread to make a large circle of flame, and after a long moment the air inside the circle shimmered before a young man stepped out from within it.

His curly dark hair was pulled back from his face into a hasty bun which allowed strands to hand down around his face and the pair of dark canine ears that twitched at the top of his head. Dark gold eyes studied his surroundings before landing on the wolf which caused a grin to spread across his face. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket after dissipating the fire with a wave of his hand.

“Fenris,” The man greeted the wolf, wandering forward gracefully on converse covered feet.

The wolf stood from where he was laying before stepping off the stone, shifting mid-step from animal to human. The man who came from the wolf shook out his dark brown hair for a moment to settle it before shaking out the rest of himself to settle his clothes back into place. Amber eyes full of amusement turned to the other man and he grinned at him.

“Anubis,” Fenris greeted in return, stepping up and wrapping his arms around the Jackal in a gentle hug before he stepped back to study the elder Immortal’s face. “You’re looking good. Father and Hela both send their greetings, and their regrets that they won’t be seeing you at this present time, but Father is busy dealing with Uncle Thor, and Hela has had a sudden influx of souls that she must sort out.”

“Send them my thanks the next time you see them, I’ll have to wait until the next game night otherwise, and the Darkness only knows when that will be.” Anubis rolled his eyes at the thought; Zeus and Odin were always ruining their poker nights by called the others away – thank Death that Horus often joined them, so he had no reason to draw them away.

Fenris laughed quietly, knowing what the other was thinking, before turning to face the stone again as Anubis stepped close to it. His ears flicked for a moment before another spark of Anubis’ dark fire blossomed in the air above it. The fire flared green, and the two men settled in to wait.

 

**~ABOBA~**

 

Nico pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed harshly, tipping his head back to look up at the ceiling in annoyance as he listened to the others yell and talk over each other at his news.

A piercing whistle ran out through the din, silencing the room and making everyone in the Big House stop arguing and cover their ears in pain. Nico, after shaking his head to clear it, looked thankfully to the blond next to him. _Thank the gods for Will_ , Nico thought.

“Let Nico explain!” The son of Apollo shouted.

“Thanks, Will,” Nico breathed, settling back in his assigned seat at the Heads table. “Okay. Look, I am the last child of Hades and the only one around who knew that there were most than just the three of us recently. I didn’t mention to Hazel about any of our siblings other than Bianca. She had no idea that _Adolf Hitler_ –” He sneered out the name. “–was our older brother by a few decades or that between her in nineteen-twenty-six and me in nineteen-thirty-six were _two_ others. Bianca never told anyone that we had an older brother either, and there are plenty of reasons for that.”

He turned his attention to the Immortals in the room. “I’m sure that Chiron and Mr. D know of Godlings, yes?” He questioned, the corner of his mouth ticking up when both men blinked at him in shock, and the lightbulb look on their faces when they figured out what he meant, _and_ the exact reason that Nico had never said anything.

“Godlings, Chiron?” Will asked, blue eyes turned to study the two gobsmacked Immortals.

“Godlings are the children of Gods and Earth’s magical kin,” Chiron began, falling into teacher mode. “When Zeus created humans, he gave them two heads, four arms, four legs, and everything that makes males male, and females female. Time past, and the _Humera_ grew in size, strength, and numbers. In fear of a revolution similar to the Olympians over the Titans, Zeus went to Hecate, and asked her help in splitting them. She did so, but behind Zeus’ back, she granted some her magic, and taught them how to use it.”

“And until four hundred years ago,” Mr. D added dryly, cracking open a soda. “We all lived in peace, until mundane Mortals got greedy – and in an attempt to take the power granted to Magicals and half-bloods, started the Hunts. After the first waves, we disappeared into camps, the House of Life disappeared into Myth, and the Wizarding World drew back to hide behind wards and charms, which is why very few know about them.” He tossed the emptied can into the bin across the room, waving his other hand to conjure ice into his glass. “Another difference between Godlings and Demi-Gods is the fact that Legacies are just as powerful as the immediate children of the gods.”

“In nineteen-oh-five, my father wanted a break,” Nico continued, picking up his explanation now that the teaching had been completed. “Zeus granted him that break, and he was born as Thomas Julian Riddle to Mary and Thomas Riddle of Little Hangleton, England. Twenty years later, he married Merope Anise Gaunt – a witch who lived with her father and brother in a tiny home near his parents’ opulent Manor. A year later, they had my elder brother Thomas Marvolo Riddle the Third.

“Merope died of a magical disease that the inbreeding her family committed left her vulnerable to in nineteen-thirty-one, and Father moved himself and Tom to Italy to escape the worst of the war Father felt brewing. Father met my mother at a market shortly after they moved to Italy, and they married in nineteen-thirty-three. Bianca was born the year after that. I was born in nineteen-thirty-six, and six months later, we moved back to London so that Tom could go to Hogwarts – a magical school in Scotland.

“The war broke out in all spheres around the middle of the school year – magically against two Dark Lords, mortal and Godly against our elder German brother. Father made sure that we were protected but that protection ran out when your father–” He looked at Jason who was sitting to his left. “–killed my mother in nineteen-forty-two as he tried to kill us. Father put me and Bianca in the Lotus Hotel, and Tom was sent to Camp Hero in the Irish countryside between his school years.

“After Tom graduated, he spent a lot of time travelling, spending most of his time away in Egypt and China before he returned to England in nineteen-seventy-seven. He met his future husbands and mates, James Potter – a Godling of Anubis – and Severus Snape – a Godling of Loki – at a summer festival. They married Christmas of nineteen-seventy-eight and my nephew Harrison was born July thirty-first of nineteen-eighty. My niece Hecate was born November thirtieth of the same year. Hallowe’en of the following year changed everything for us…

“Someone attacked their home, stole my nephew, hid my brother and James from God-sight, and wiped the memories of anyone who knew. I know that Lady Hecate has my niece and has been raising her since that night, but my brother and his husband are still hidden from us, and my nephew is with guardians he shouldn’t have been.

“Last night, Father IM’d me to tell me that Harrison’s Presentation has started. From what I understand, his life has not been the best. Percy would probably understand best what he’s gone through best.

“The reason for this meeting is because I’m going to visit him, and I needed Chiron’s approval to take Alabaster with me, as he’s been chosen as Lady Hecate’s Champion. Chiron suggested asking for others to come as well, and here we are,” Nico remarked, dropping his hands to the table top once he was finished and staring down at the wood grain while he waited for their responses.

“We’re coming too!” Percy and Jason spoke at the same time after a shared look between them. Jason grinned at him as Percy continued, “There aren’t enough of us close cousins, so we’ll come see our baby cousin.”

“Baby cousin? He’s thirteen,” Will pointed out, rolling his eyes at the two of them. He knew what they’d been doing for the past six months, but he wasn’t going to tell Nico. It was much too entertaining to watch him flounder in the face of their affections. The other two Omegas didn’t make it easy for him either, expecting the younger Alpha to know that they were courting him – together now, after almost a year of fighting between them over who he would choose.

“Heads,” Chiron commented, “Talk to your cabins, find out who _wants_ to go.” He turned to the son of Hades to ask his final question, “Nico, when are you expected?”

“Anubis is going to signal,” Nico admitted, looking up at him as the Centaur rose to his full height. “But I expect that he will do so in three hours or so.”

“Alright, we’ll reconvene in one hour with the names of those who are going on this ‘quest’, and in two and a half hours, I will expect all those going here so that you can step outside the wards together.” Chiron stamped his foot to signal the end of the meeting, and the Cabin Heads all nodded before getting up and disappearing from the room to go to their cabins.

 

An hour later and the list had been made, written and announced.

“Those going on this trip will be as follows: Niccolò Di Angelo, son of Hades; Alabaster Torrington, son of Hecate; Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon; Jason Grace, son of Zeus; Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis; Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes; Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena; Leonidas Valdez, son of Hephaestus; Franklin Zhang, son of Mars; Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto; Rachel Dare, the Oracle of Delphi; Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite; Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona; and Cassundra and Apollix, children of Apollo.”

 

When it was time to go, and everyone was packed with everything they could possibly need, Nico lead the group out through the wards from Thalia’s tree, and deeper into the forest that hid Camp Half-Blood. Once they got to a clearing large enough for their purposes, Nico dropped his duffel to the ground at his feet and closed his eyes, waiting.

“What are you doing?” Rachel questioned, her bag slung over her shoulders.

“Waiting for the Hellfire.”

Silence spread through the clearing, and everyone settled in to wait. It didn’t take long for Nico to open his eyes, eyes that had flared green with the light of the Underworld. He grabbed his duffel from the ground, and with a wave of his hand, a sprig of green fire flared in the air before them.

“Stay close,” Nico ordered, looking into the circle that bloomed from the sprig. “You _don’t_ want to get lost down here.” He waited for everyone to be ready before he took the lead, stepping through the portal.

The others looked at each other for a moment before with a roll of her eyes, Hazel grabbed her bag and disappeared after her older-younger brother. Shrugging, the others joined the children of the Dark.

“Where the hells are we?” Leo questioned, the firebender looking around the empty blackness around them.

“The Egyptians call it Duat; it’s the spirit world of the gods. Think the Yggdrasil of the Underworld. Duat connects all the Earthbound underworlds and at the end of the main corridor is a portal to Helheim – the Norse Pantheon’s afterlife,” Hazel explained, watching as spirits floated around and through them. “It’s also a gateway around the world and the second fastest way for Underchildren to travel around with shadow-travel coming first.”

“How do we know where we’re going?” Annabeth questioned, tugging blonde hair back from her face into a high ponytail.

“We simply follow Wisp,” Nico replied, watching as a tiny being of black fire floated over, only visibly by the two fire-red eyes that glowed in its face. “Hello Wisp,” Nico greeted, the tiny fire being making a humming noise in greeting before it turned away and began to float away along the passageway. “Come on, we’ve got to stay caught up, or who know what will find us down here.” Nico followed the little fire, turning his head briefly to make sure that the others were following.

Nico couldn’t be sure how long they walked, but it didn’t seem long before Wisp stopped and hummed at him. Nico grinned at the small being and dug around in his pocket for a moment. He pulled out a small piece of a carved wood, “Hela sent this to me a long time ago. She told me to put it to good use. I think I’ve found a good place.” He handed it over, watching happily as the little fire demon eagerly grabbed the wood piece. Wisp flared green in happiness and hummed at him before pointing to the space on their right with a tiny hand. “Thank you, Wisp, for your help,” Nico told him, waving his hand and watching as a similar portal to the one they’d come through opened in the wall before them.

Nico smiled at Wisp before he stepped through the portal with the others following close after him. As soon as Rachel – the last to exit – stepped through the portal, it closed behind her and the teens were left to stare at the two men who stood before them.

“Lord Anubis, Master Fenris,” Nico greeted, dropping into formalities for the sakes of his group.

“Niccolò,” Anubis greeted as both men dipped their head to him.

“Alright, not that that shite is out of the way, allow me to introduce the others,” Nico commented, grinning up at Anubis – his godfather – and stepped gracefully out of the way so that the two men could see who he pointed to. “My older sister Hazel. Those two are her boyfriends Leo and Frank, sons of Hephaestus and Mars respectively. Hermes’ sons Travis and Connor. Piper, Annabeth, and Reyna, daughters of Aphrodite, Athena and Bellona, who are together. Alabaster and Ethan, Hecate and Nemesis. Cassundra and Apollix, children of Apollo.” He noticed the look on Anubis’ face at the introduction, but decided that he’d wait to ask until later. He continued, “RED, our new Oracle. And finally, Jason and Percy, sons of–”

“Zeus and Poseidon.” Another voice spoke from the trees behind them, and the teens whirled around to face the newcomer. He was young, partially African but obviously British raised by his accent, with a satchel hung over his right shoulder. His dark eyes flashed gold as he stepped from the trees into the light.

“Carter,” Anubis warned, his eyes flashing a firey green.

“Anubis.”

Anubis sighed and rolled his eyes, reaching his right hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “May I introduce, Carter Kane, Magician of the House of Life, and Host to Horus. And apparently, Heka’s champion.”

“Nice to see you too, love.” A smirk spread on his face at the bristling of Anubis’ fur. “I’m only joking. You know how possessive Horus is.”

Many of the Demi-gods made faces at that. None of them could feasibly imagine being in any kind of _romantic_ relationship with a God, especially considering their family history.

“Carter, stop razing Anubis,” Percy scolded the other Omega, green eyes boring into brown.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just so fun.”

“Are we waiting for anyone else or are we going now?” Nico asked, stepping in to cut off anymore arguments.

“Just waiting on Vali and Nari,” Fenris replied before explaining for those who looked confused, “My younger brothers.” As soon as he’d finished speaking two wolves tumbled into the clearing, pouncing and rolling together. “Vali. Nari. That’s enough.” He barked.

The two wolves stopped their playing and whined at him before standing up at the unimpressed look on his face. The first to move was the larger of the two, he stepped forward and his tawny fur faded to leave a young boy with tawny hair who couldn’t have been older than thirteen. He pouted at Fenris before moving forward to take the older wolf’s hand. The smaller wolf wandered over to Fenris’ side before the gray fur faded to leave a blond boy only a few years young than the other in the wolf’s place. He took Fenris’ free hand and happily leaned his head against Fenris’ hip.

“Vali,” Fenris motioned to the tawny-haired pre-teen. “And our little brother Nari.” He motioned to the blond on his other side. “Now that introductions are out of the way, shall we get going?”

“Lets,” Anubis agreed, waving his hand and another portal opened before them. He waved his hand to the portal, “After you.”

The entire group stepped through the portal, and it shut behind them, leaving nothing to show they’d been there behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 


	3. 10:30 AM, August 3rd, 1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the Twins visiting Gringotts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have my sincerest apologies for the lateness of this chapter but I didn't get wifi back on my laptop for long enough to post until I got back to my grandparents' house. I've been home for a couple of days but I had to make sure that everything was still the way it was supposed to - seeing as I couldn't _really_ save anything until I had internet. 
> 
> I will be posting chapter 4 of BGL in a few minutes so hang on for that. 
> 
> ~Kate-Lee
> 
> This chapter has gone through the following edits:
> 
>   1. Original Version: 946
>   2. February 2018: 1209
> 


“Thank you for seeing us,” Dorian remarked as he and August settled down in the two empty chairs before the ornate desk.

“What can Gringotts do for your both today, Lords Potter?” The goblin behind the desk questioned, not seeming surprised in the least to see the two men before him at this point in time.

“Several things have come to our attentions recently.”

“All revolving around our nephew Harrison Riddle-Prince.”

“We would like to know what you can tell us, Kiokugz, regarding our inquiries.”

“Of course, the Ancient and Most Noble Egyptian House of Potter has been friends of the Nation for generations, and we will try Our very best to get you the answers you seek. What would you like to know?” Kiokugz reached into his desk, pulling out a Mundane pen and a legal pad from the top draw of desk before setting it out and posing to write.

“Firstly, we would be most appreciative if someone could go and retrieve the box of Potter Omega Bracelets – Harrison began his Presentation into Omegahood at midnight on the first.”

“Of course. I will send Mirzarx down to the vaults to retrieve the box. What else?” Kiokugz questioned, writing everything down calmly. He tore off a smaller sheet of parchment, wrote out the instructions before rolling it up and popping it into a hole at the top left of his desk.

“We waited until this morning for whoever had been looking after Harrison in the absences of his parents, ourselves, and his godfathers,” August told him.

“No one showed up to claim him, so we’d like to know who has had our nephew for the past twelve years.”

“We’d like to know who was supposed to have custody of Harrison in our place.”

“We have our suspicions of course, but we’d like to know for sure.”

“Our final question pertains to the whereabouts of our cousin and his husband.”

“Is there any way that Gringotts can help in finding them?”

“Let us start where it is simplest,” Kiokugz began. “Six people are supposed to have joint custody of Master Harrison: Minerva McGonagall, Rodolphus Lestrange, Sirius Black the Third, Allison Longbottom nee Fortescue, Lillian Evans, and Lucius Malfoy.”

Kiokugz steepled his hands on the desk top, looking at the twins over his fingers as he spoke, “I will be honest, if it weren’t for Griphook – the goblin currently in charge of the vault level where Master Harrison’s trust is kept – Gringotts would have no idea or record of who has him. According to Griphook, Master Harrison has been in the custody of Lillian Evans’ half-sister Petunia.

He’d barely gotten the words out before the twins began to growl and their eyes began to turn a dark green at the revelation that their suspicions were true.

The twins had met Petunia only once. When they were ten-year-old, Castor and James had taken them to Cokeworth – the Mundane neighbourhood where Lily and James’ future husband Severus were living – so they could get Lily and Severus for the remainder of the summer before the older kids went back to school for their final year. Petunia had answered the door, and after one look at the four of them had begun shrieking like a banshee for no apparent reason – as adults, the twins assume it had something to do with their auras. She continued for only the time it took Castor – who was twenty-two at the time – to get his wand from the holster on his forearm and cast a _Silencio_ on her. The woman was a menace, and from what they’d last heard from Lily, she’d married a man who was just as much, if not more, of a menace than she was.

“Peace, Dark Dogs,” Kiokugz rumbled, raising a hand to halt them. “Illegally. They are his illegal guardians. As long as you sign this form, you will have proper and full custody turned over to the two of you.” He handed over a short piece of parchment to the twins, who are a look-over of the writing, signed it and handed it back to him. With a feral grin, as he filed it away into the list of Ministry forms that would be filed away – but the folder of those to be hidden away not the ones that would make it into filer’s eye. He cleared his throat as he begun to shuffle through a folder that appeared on his desk before he turned his attention to bringing the new matter to his clients’ attentions, “Now, I have some interesting news to bring to your attention before I answer your last question. Were either of you aware that Sirius Orion Black was in Azkaban for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve mortals? Were you also aware that Peter Pettigrew is still alive and has always been alive, based on transactions from his vaults?”

“No, we weren’t certain that the rat was still alive, but thank you for letting us know.”

“I’m sure that our father will love to get this news,” August purred. Oh, they were _very_ sure that Anubis would love to hear that the betrayer of his son was out and about while his son and nephew were left to rot in whichever hell they’d been thrown into.

“As to your final question, Gringotts does have a way to locate people and objects that have been lost. The only issue is that we must have a general idea of places to use as reference points. Otherwise, the Scrying won’t be specific enough to find _anything_. If a list can be brought to us, the usual fee for the ritual is a set rate of ten galleons per location, but for a Nation-Friend, we charge only eight galleons per location.”

“We can bring a list.”

“That should be everything we need.”

A knock on the door sounded, just as Dorian had finished speaking. Kiokugz called for their visitor to enter, and another goblin came in, a small blackwood box with the Potter Family Crest carved into the top in his hands.

August grinned, reaching over to take the chest, “Ah, thank you for this.” He gently grasped the chest’s handles, a glint of silver peeking out from the cuff of his sleeve.

Like Omegas born into the Magical World, Alphas in the Potter family wore a similar bracelet to the Protection Bracelets that Omegas were pushed to. However, rather than the bucket load of protection charms and spells the Omega bracelets had, the Alpha bracelets had charms and spells that kept their Alpha side in control until they mated in full when the bracelet simply fell off and returned the box, as their mates could do the same as the charms with a simple touch.

With their needs met, the twins rose from their seats. After bowing to Kiokugz, they turned on their heels and left the room to return home to the still growing number of family members and outsiders that had come to visit their nephew.

“~Oh, can you imagine Dad’s face when he finds out!” was the last thing that the Goblins at the teller desks heard before the two young men disapparated from the steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 


	4. 12:30 PM, August 5th, 1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the Ministry, and a set of meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took an impromptu vacation on Monday, and got back on Thursday which is why this chapter is late.
> 
> Camp starts soon so this will most likely be the last chapters for a while. Sorry.
> 
> ~Kate-Lee.
> 
> **Edit (02.19.18):** The original version of this chapter has been split into 2 parts.
> 
> This chapter has gone through the following edits:
> 
>   1. Original Version: 839 of 2911
>   2. February 2018: 1549
> 


It seemed like a normal, average day to practically everyone who worked in the Greater Ministry building – excluding the Gifted, and the Legacies and Children of Prophecy who’d see or felt that something was up and had wisely stayed home, citing family emergencies to keep from coming in (even if they didn’t have immediate family). But as previously stated, to everyone else the day seemed normal; the floors were and polished, the memo-planes floating around and about in everyone’s faces, Janice in Accounting was taking forever to make her coffee in the third floor breakroom, Jamie and Elise from the Department of Real Estate were caught in the fourth-floor broom closet for the third time that week, that one stupid light on the thirteenth floor that constantly flickered was still going somehow. Everything seemed normal.

At least… until _all_ the lights began to flicker, and a thick black fog began billowing out of the Fountain of Magical Brethren. Everyone who’d been around the fountain that had begun to back away from the fog froze when a haunting growling began being heard from the rapidly expanding fog that seemed to swallow up everything in its path.

When four figures appeared from deep in the fog, the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge – who’d come down from his office at the commotion caused by the fog appearing – was forced forward through the crowd to greet the guests coming in through the fog. The fog began to recede when the shadowed figures came to stand before the Minister, leaving their guests free to view by the gathered spectators.

Three of the guests were large black dogs with shaggy fur and glowing green eyes, and the fourth… the fourth would give nightmares to those too weak of heart or mind for a long while after this day. And not because of how he looked, but the implications of his visit itself.

The fourth figure was barely human – the only aspect noting him as having any human features was the fact that he was bipedal, and that he was huge. Short black fur coved the entirety of the figure’s muscular 7ft 5in body, bristling slightly as the figure stopped in place. A canine head with long pointed ears held up a bejewelled headdress of gold cloth, bloodstone, and citrine bearing a strange crest that carried several jewelled chains which dangled down in front of amber eyes. A heavy usekh collar of gold, bloodstone and citrine hung from broad shoulders with several more jewelled chains hanging down from the center before being caught at his hips where two small plates with identical crests held up a simple linen shendyt decorated with tiny images of jackals along the hem. Gold bracers clasped around wrists and calves, and at his back hung a thin staff of dark bloodwood with gold adornments of triple rings at each end with the upper end sporting a series of chains at various lengths that ended with wrapped facet cut crystals of bloodstone and citrine. In his left hand he held a small iron cage marked with runes that glowed an eerie green containing a fat gray rat; and in his right, the dark leather and gold leads that connected to the gold adorned leather collars of the dogs before him.

**_“Cornelius Reuben Fudge…”_** The Dog God’s drawling double voice growled, lips pulling back from sharp teeth as looked at the snivelling coward before him. **_“You find yourself lucky to get this meeting and this chance…”_**

“Ch… Chance for what, L… L… Lord Anubis?” Fudge questioned, looking like he was about to lose control of either his bowels or his bladder.

**_“The chance to right the wrongs of the previous Ministry… The chance to get the thanks of several Most Ancient and Noble Houses… The chance to bring families back together… The chance to fix things…”_ **

“Wh–” Fudge swallowed hard before continuing, “What would I have … have to do?”

**_“That is simple… You take this traitor…_** ” The cage was thrown open with Anubis’ magic and he reached in with a paw-like hand to pull out the rat. The rat was soon thrown in front of the dogs at Fudge’s feet, and with a burst of green light – not unlike the Killing curse – it was forced back into human form.

Muttering and whispering of the traitor’s name began to spread through the room as those that were close enough saw who exactly was laying below the God’s feet. Fudge nearly had a heart attack and he couldn’t help the screech of “Peter Pettigrew!” that escaped him once he caught a look at the practically inhuman features of the disgusting human before him.

**_“Indeed… The betrayer of my sons is to be_ ** **properly _dealt with … Or_ I _will release my demons here and now… Death cannot be outrun… Especially for cravens…”_**

Fudge stared at the unconscious form of Pettigrew for a moment before he opened his mouth and spoke, “I, Cornelius Fudge, current Minister of Magic, make this decree on August fifth, nineteen-ninety-three. I declare that Field Commander Sirius Orion Black is cleared of all charges laid against him, as of this day, unless new ones are brought forth against him. His reparations will be decided by the Wizengamot in their next session on August eleventh, as first issue. His recovery will be paid for by the Ministry of Magic as the beginning of our apology, and he will be owed two favours. He is granted Free Right to come to the final announcement of his reparations, with no harm to come to him. So I swear, so mote it be.”

**_“Consider yourself lucky that the Dogstar’s mother Nemesis is not in attendance for this…”_** Anubis dipped his head to the man, with a small grin on his face at the look of horror on the man’s face, before the fog came again from the fountain and the God disappeared with his demon-dogs.

 

Elsewhere, with the finishing of the Minister’s decree, a large shaggy black dog lost one of several white marks on his body. The tingle of the loss alerted him from his nap, and he twisted his head to look at the now empty space along his spine. He stared at it for a long time before a doggy grin crossed his face, and he rose to his feet before disappearing into the brush around him.

He had places to be and people to see. Especially now.

 

“So how did it go?”

Anubis looked up from the mirror where he was attempting to get his hair back into order after a long shower to remove the smell of the Ministry from his skin to his sons who stood in the doorway.

“It could have gone better of course, but for the timeframe we’re running under it went alright,” Anubis answered. He tugged his curls back before pinning the bun into place with small pointed version of his staff. “Fudge won’t be a problem. It’s Dumbledore that I’m worrying will be a problem.”

“We have power, Dad,” Dorian reminded him. The twins came into the room and settled down on the bed to watch as he finished getting ready.

“Yes, but is it enough?” Anubis questioned quietly, turning to face them again.

“Maybe not, but we can try as hard as we can to get more power,” August answered, resting his head against his twin’s shoulder. “We have allies, and we can make more.”

“Of course we can,” Anubis agreed, pulling on a cardigan before settling down in the space the twins left open for him. “Of course we can.”

 

“Did you deal with the traitor?” Hades questioned as Anubis glided into the room on sandaled feet.

The three gods in the room were all dressed in togas as was typical of the Greek when he was in ‘royal’ mode. Hades was dressed up in dark charcoal as was his usual. Anubis was in a dark blood red. And the final in the room, Loki, was in dark emerald green which played off his eyes, making them stand out.

Anubis dropped himself down into the remaining chair before Hades’ desk. “Of course, I did,” He replied as he poured himself a drink from the bottle of ambrosia sitting on Hades’ desk. “He was handed over to Fudge, and the little pest made an oath before me. If he breaks it, I recommend sending Nemesis.”

Hades choked on the mouthful of ambrosia he’d just taken as Loki snorted at the words.

“It’s a good idea,” Loki agreed, a smirk spreading on his face as he swirled the ambrosia in his glass. “If that doesn’t work, I’ll simply send a Valkyrie. Or Jor.” He hummed quietly to himself. “Jor is definitely a good idea,” He mused.

Anubis chuckled softly and shook his head. “Did Dorian or August send for places for their list?”

“Yes, I’ve sent in my ideas,” Hades admitted with a sigh. Loki nodded in agreement, having handed his list over the day before.

The three settled in, knowing that they had plenty to talk about. There were plans to be made and lists to be drawn up. So much to do and so little time. So, so much to do and so, so little time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 


	5. 6:30 PM, August 5th, 1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wakes up and gets some much-needed attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to the previous chapter which was split during the most recent edit. Some characters and information have been omitted for later usage. So if you were attached to Annabel or Nicholas, you will see them again later on in the fic. 
> 
> ~Kate-Lee
> 
> This chapter has gone through the following edits:
> 
>   1. Original Version: 2072 of 2911
>   2. February 2018: 2749
> 


In a dimly lit room, a small figure previously curled into a ball began to move around on a wide plush bed full of pillows and blankets. The single other occupant of the room remained quiet, watching to make sure that the figure was actually waking and not having another nightmare or growing pain before he stood from his chair and made his way out of the room to warn the others of the house.

A few minutes was all it took for the messages to be passed, but it was during this time that the bedridden figure’s senses came back online enough for him to realize that he was no longer where he remembered going to sleep, nor was he in any of the other places he was most likely to be if he wasn’t where he went to sleep. The feel was different. The smell was different. The sounds were different.

The previous occupant who’d left, had just returned to the room when the young man finally got control of his body back and shot up in the bed to look around wildly in fear of where he was and what was going on. He rushed through portrait after portrait until he got to a painting of a sitting room that was nearest the bed.

“Harrison. Harrison! Calm down, nephew!” The man called, getting louder as the teen kept thrashing around. “You are safer here than anywhere else in the world!” The man wished desperately that he wasn’t a portrait, but the past couldn’t be changed, and his Father would never accept the exchange for him to return to life.

The boy, Harrison, startled at the voice and slowly green eyes met gray. “Who… Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here? What day is it? How long have I been asleep‽ What is going on‽” He questioned, his voice getting higher and higher as he got more and more hysterical.

“Whoa. Whoa, kiddo. One at a time,” The man told him. “Breathe for me. I’ll explain a few things now, then you’ll take a few potions and get something to eat before hearing the rest. Does that sound alright to you?”

Harrison nodded, attempting to getting his breathing under control as the man began to count for him to calm down. After a few moments of listening to the man’s counting, he had himself back under control again. He took one last fortifying breath before speaking, “May… May we start now?”

“Of course, kiddo,” The man answered, settling into the comfortable painted sofa in the portrait he occupied that was the closest to the bed. “Let’s start in the easiest place with who I am. I am Castor Potter, your Father’s half-brother and cousin. Now before you make the face that I know is coming, let me go into further detail.

“I am the Eldest of the four most recent blood and magical sons of Anubis, God of cemeteries, funerals, and embalming.” At the look on Harrison’s face, Castor’s eyes narrowed, and he huffed. “You have no idea what I am talking about do you?”

Harrison shook his head, but added, “I know that you are talking of gods, but how can you be the son of one?”

Castor frowned slightly before settling himself more comfortably on the couch. “Someone has been very, very lax with your learning, little nephew,” He murmured. “There is much to explain, so dinner will be served before I explain.” At Harrison’s nod, Castor called, “Whimsy!”

A pop sounded and a small dark-skinned House-Elf with wide blue eyes wearing a simple white dress under a pale blue half-apron with a crest of a sphinx and griffin rampant holding up a crossed wand and curved sword embroidered onto the front in black thread appeared before the bed in view of the portrait. “Master Castor calls?” She questioned.

“Yes, I did. Whimsy, this is Harrison,” Castor had barely finished speaking before the Elf let out an excited squeak and turned to look at the boy.

“Little Master returns! Whimsy and other Elves spent missing years waiting for Masters to return. Now we have three!” She clapped her hands together happily, her ears flapping at the motion.

“Whimsy, please bring Harrison a small meal and the first of the potions left for him. You may tell the other Elves to prepare Harrison’s room for his exit from here,” Castor told her, sitting up on his painted couch from the sprawl he’d thrown himself into. “When you come to take away the final dishes, please bring the Box with you. Harrison will need to make his choice.”

“Of course, Master Castor!” Whimsy disappeared with a pop before after a short moment, a lap tray appeared over Harrison’s lap with a bowl of vegetable and rice soup, a roast beef and lettuce sandwich, a sliced up Asian pear, and a cup of hot peppermint tea.

“Now eat up, kiddo. I’ll try to explain as simply as I can as a starter until you can look up more later.” He waited for Harrison to begin eating before he began to speak, “For Muggles – or Mundanes, or mortals, depending on how you were raised – the gods of all pantheons have been relegated to myth, and for good reason. Reasons which stem from the Beginning. The Beginning being the creation of humanity. Different populations have different origins, but it ultimately comes down to the line separating those with Magic and/or Godly blood, and those without.

“There are three myths of how humanity was born which hold value in our family; the Hellenistic, Nordic, and Egyptian myths. Zeus created the _Humera_ or doubled humans, Hecate split them, and secretly gave some magic. After the last Ragnarök, Loki granted some of the children of Lif and Lifthrasir magic which has past down. And after the creation of Humans thanks to the tears of Wadjet, Heka and Isis came together as Masculine and Feminine Magics to give a small portion of the population that came from the originals Magic.

“Most wouldn’t actually remember that there are others. Thanks to the Hunts. The Witch Hunts of the early sixteenth century and on pushed those with any kind of gift into hiding; those with magic into warded and charmed towns or homes to keep Mundanes out, and those with pure Godly blood into camps and cities where they would be safe from humans and _monsters_ out to get them.

“The gods pulled back too, having fewer children than they did before. At least with mortals. With Magicals on the other hand, more and more often were they turning here. Which is how your father and I came to be.

“My mortal-ish parents are Charlus and Dorea Potter. Da unfortunately lacked the necessary materials and power to give my mother children, so he looked to the Potter Family Patron and Ancestor for help. Anubis gave Da the power and material needed, which made him one of my parents. The same with my brothers.

“Similarly, Fleamont and Euphemia – your grandparents on James’ side – had the same issue, but they kept putting it off until there was no other choice except for Anubis to get directly involved. James is Anubis’ full son, through Fleamont and Euphemia. Fleamont and Charlus were brothers, hence how I am both brother and cousin to your Papa.”

“So, you’re my uncle then?”

“Close enough, kiddo. As for the rest of your questions… Today is the fifth of August and you’ve been here since midnight of the first. You’ve been asleep the whole time you’ve been here, so this is the first time in just over a decade that I’ve seen those green eyes of yours.”

Castor sent the boy a small grin as he stretched out on the couch. “Let’s see what else I can answer. First, as where you are, you are in a room called the Cradle, which is a part of the Pottery – the Potter Family Hold. How you got here and what is going on, has to do with the Family Magics and an important part of every non-Mundane child’s development, which ties into a few questions I have of my own for you. Let’s begin with the easiest one; what do you know about magical puberty?”

“Err, isn’t it the same as Mug– Mundane puberty?” Harrison questioned in return, tipping his head to the side.

“Oh dearie, not even close,” A warm female said and both males turned to look at one of the other portraits near the door, one of a flowered garden archway.

“Mother! Aunt Mia!” Castor greeted the two women making their way through portrait after portrait of seating as they came from the door to the portrait the next one over from the one occupied by Castor. Castor turned back to Harrison after a moment of watching them, “They would be the better ones to explain this as they were both Healers.”

“Hello Grandmum, Aunt Dorea,” Harrison greeted, settling back against the pillows of his bed with his sandwich.

“Hello darling,” Euphemia greeted, settling into the chair that Castor had vacated when he left the room, smiling at the young men as Dorea settled into the chair next to it. “Now, magical puberty is similar to Mundane puberty. However, there are several things that are much different in Magicals than in Mundanes. What do you know about Dynamics?”

“I think I heard Ron mention that? You mean like Alphas and stuff?” When the two ladies nodded, he frowned slightly as he tried to remember what he’d heard. “Something about there being forty percent Alphas, forty percent Betas, and twenty percent Omegas.”

“Mm, that sounds about right,” Dorea shifted in her seat. She was the more statistically minded of the two women, having been a Viral-Healer rather than a general Healer like Euphemia. “Of course, that number fluctuates around like snitch in the wind, but life will do that.”

“Let’s start at the easiest place, shall we?” Euphemia began. “Overall, there are three categories of Dynamic – Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Alphas, Omegas, and certain subcategories of Beta have complex differences that set them apart from Mundanes.”

“However,” Dorea interjected, “–for the most part, Betas are the most similar to Mundanes. If it weren’t for their magic, heightened senses and Potential mates, they would _be_ Mundanes.”

“Potential Mates?” Harrison questioned. “What do you mean? Like from fairy tales? Like True Love’s Kiss?”

“Similar but not quite,” Euphemia answered. “Betas – excluding Parilis-Betas who have Destined, and Gamma-Betas who have neither – have Potential or Compatible mates, while Alphas, Omegas, and Parilis-Betas have Destined mates. A Destined is decided by the magic and soul of an Alpha, Omega, or Parilis; they are the person or people that are the closest to perfect physical, mental, spiritual, and magical compatibility with A-O-Ps.”

“Potentials are similar,” Castor interrupted, knowing the difference and the simplest way of explaining it, as he’d done his final Seventh Year Magical Theory project on the subject. “Except that instead of having one, or a small group, Potentials are made up of a sloped list of those who are best and those who are not.” After a moment, he added, “Think of it this way, it’s like dating, except you know who would be a good fit, and who you should stay as far away from as possible.”

Harrison giggled at the mental image and the looks on his grand-femmes’ faces. He squished himself back into the mass of pillows around him, hands cupping the ever-filling teacup as he watched and listened to the rest.

“There are two subcategories of Alpha – Hyper-Alphas, and Alphas; four subcategories of Beta – Alpha-Betas, Omega-Betas, Gamma-Betas, and Parilis-Betas; and two subcategories of Omega – Alpha-Omegas, and Omegas.” Dorea plucked at one of the tassels on the tacky lamp painted on the side table nearest her as she spoke. “Like Omegas and Alphas, Betas have heightened senses, though their senses fall on a scale based on their type. For example, an Alpha-Beta would have the best senses of the Beta category, while Gammas, who for all intents and purposes, are Mundanes with magic, have the worst senses – which are still better than Mundanes – of the Beta category. Alpha-Betas have similar biology to Alphas – a knot at the base of their penes or a knotting ovipositor, both of which are smaller than their Alpha counterparts’ would be. Omega-Betas are the closest in Biology to Omegas, making them the most fertile. All Betas – excluding Gamma-Betas – can get pregnant, though like Alpha Females, it is more difficult for Alpha-Betas to do so. Parilis-Betas are a mix of Hyper-Alpha and Omega, and they must find their Mates soon after they Present.”

“I know you have more questions, Harry,” Euphemia remarked as the teen opened his mouth, cutting him off. “But it’s better if you look up the parts that aren’t as important on your own in the library or with someone else on the outside. The specifics on the other categories simply don’t matter at the moment in the face of what the coming week is about to entail.”

“Back on topic. Alphas are technically at the top of the ‘food chain’ for hierarchy. Alphas have much advanced reflexes and strength, highly destructive magical abilities, protection and aggression instincts like a large predator, and a biology similar to a canine,” Dorea picked up. “An Alpha Male’s biology is simple, they are similar to Mundane males except for a bulbous mass at the bas of their penes called a knot, which is about the size of a grapefruit. Alpha Females on the other hand, have a tubular tentacle-like organ which emerges from their body and wraps itself up in lieu of a knot. The knotting organ’s purpose is to lock into the submissive partner during sex to ensure that breeding or impregnation occurs.”

Harrison squawked and flushed red at the thought. He would never say it aloud but that thought – of a knot or ‘breeding’ – didn’t make him uncomfortable, in fact it made a kind of longing bloom in his chest. He’d wanted a proper family for so long, that he didn’t care what he had to do to get it.

The three adults laughed quietly at his embarrassment before Euphemia continued, “Truthfully, an Alpha Female’s physiology is closer to a Spotted Hyena than a dragonfly, and I’m sure if you are truly curious Whimsy can point you towards a book on the animals in the library if you go looking.”

“Omegas on the other hand,” Dorea picked up, stretching out her wrists. “There are two classifications of Omega as has already been glossed over – Alpha-Omegas and Omegas. Alpha-Omegas, act more like Alphas – hence the title – but unlike Alphas and Betas, who have ruts or demi-heats, Omegas have full heats and properly functioning carrying organs which allow for Male Omegas to carry their children to full term. Omegas are all similar excluding the personality difference. Physically Omegas are weaker than their counterparts, but to make up for it they are magically superior to all other Genders, and have better hearing than the others. They are the most fiercely protective of the genders and that protection is maximized around children.”

“Now as to why you are here? It’s simple really,” Castor told him. “You began your Presentation into whichever classification you were meant to be, so you were brought here by the Potter Family Magics to protect you while you are vulnerable.”

“How do I know which one I am?” Harrison questioned, setting the tray away from him, finished picking at the foods which had sporadically appeared after the original food.

“Well, part is a fairly easy one. There is no knowing for _certain_ which subcategory a newly Presented is until several months or years after their Presentation – biology’s way of letting a person get used to their new body parts. However, for the main category…” Castor trailed off for a moment to make sure that Harrison was getting what he was saying. “You see, this room is locked to everyone except House-Elves unless there is need for someone on the outside, so that the magic of the room puts out a call to all the portraits of the appropriate Category. And seeing as I was the first to answer the pull,” He paused for a moment. “Then I’m certain that you are an Omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 


End file.
